Star Trek Universe 71 Story 2
by bmsquared
Summary: A second story set in Universe 71. Please read and enjoy.
Strange Bedfellows

2378

USS Van Gogh

"Commodore" called Commander Clarisa Saunders "We have a mass of warp signatures heading towards us. I'm reading twelve ships. Three Kazon Carriers and nine Dominion destroyers"

"They're early Number one. Comms contact the Re'Ghad" Commodore LaForge ordered.

On the view screen an elderly Romulan appeared and proceeded to say "It appears we have company Geordi"

"Indeed it does Tomalok, and they couldn't even wait till we had finished the party preparations" smirked LaForge as he regarded his old friend. Tomalok looked tired. Weary from this long war.

"Well it seems that we are Honour Bound to receive them. Even if they are impudent enough to arrive to the party early. My warbirds are moving into position now Commodore. You may launch your fighters when ready" the elderly romulan ordered

"Aye aye Admiral. Open a channel to the fleet" Laforge ordered.

"Channel open sir" the young ensign at communications said. Uhura, that was his name. Samuel Uhura.

"Thank you Ensign. All ships this is the Commodore speaking. Launch all fighters. Valkyries to escort the capital ships. Broadswords target those Kazon carriers. Razorbacks. Keep my skies clear of anything those carriers might launch" A chorus of acknowledgements came over the tactical net as various squadron commanders responded to his order.

"Sir I'm reading more warp signatures inbound. Forty more enemy ships" Clarisa said from her station.

"They are very eager to get this underway aren't they" Laforge looked at the display on his command chair. Fifty Two enemy capital ships and who knows how many fighters and bombers coming against there measly twenty. The Dominion thought they had them outnumbered and out gunned and as such were so eager to let the mayhem begin they had jumped the gun and sent there main force in early. Well LaForge was happy to ruin there expectations.

"First wave is past echo point" came the voice of his tactical officer, Major O'Brien.

"Let them come. We can handle them" Indeed on the main screen in front of him he saw the flashes of Phaser and Disruptor arrays and the launching of photon, quantum and tritanium torpedoes blur across his vision. The fighters had entered the fray and soon so too would there small flotilla "Time to intercept Major"

"Seven minutes Sir" came O'Brien's calm voice.

Man loved being a marine LaForge thought. Which was a shame as he had a natural affinity with machines.

The minutes passed quickly and then came the calm voice from tactical

"Enemy ships in range"

"Target the Dominon ships. Leave the Kazon to the Warbirds" the orders came naturally to LaForge. He may have been born an Engineer but the fires of war had forged him into a natural warrior.

All around the Van Gogh chaos erupted. On his screen he saw a Warbird dissapear in a torrent of flame and then was almost thrown from his chair by the impact of phased polaron beams.

"They've increased the output on there weapon systems" Clarisa's voice cut through the bustle of the bridge "Our reactive shields are holding for now but the output on there cannons is higher then we were led to believe. They won't last long"

He hated to admit it but the Dominon was incredibly resourceful. However. "They'll last long enough. Status on the second force Major"

"Passing echo point now sir"

"Well by all means Major, send the signal"

"Aye sir. Signal sent"

LaForge looked at his display and smiled inwardly in satisfaction as he imagined what must be going through the enemy ships commanders minds at this moment. Suddenly there forty ships were outnumbered three to one as a mass of Klingon vessels decloaked and descended on them. Plus the other twenty that appeared right on top of his flotilla as well. It was all over in an instant.

As he watched the remnants of the Dominion/Kazon force being chased out system by Birds Of Prey young Uhura said "Communications coming in from the Klingon commander sir"

"On screen"

"Qa'pla Commodore. It appears we have been victorious this day"

"Thanks to you and your fleet General Chang"

"I will admit when this war started and your president asked our Chancellor to act like it was neutral I was skeptical. However it appears that we now have the forces to finally drive these filth back to the quadrants they came from" the Klingon General positively bellowed "As well an audacious and brilliant plan Commodore. You and the Fleet Admiral have achieved a great victory here"

"With your help General. We could never have retaken Earth without you" This from Tomalok who joined the conversation visually a moment later.

"The Romulans and the Federation have been our allies since the Borg destroyed Quo'Nos a century ago. It is as you said earlier Admiral. We were Honour Bound to help you, my friends" The General laughed and LaForge had to marvel once again at how the universe could, through a unique confluence of events, make such strange bedfellows.

End...?


End file.
